Her Worst Nightmare
by XxFanficGirlxX
Summary: Evie is a Ice Dragon Slayer, at the age of 7 she was take to an island were she met Erza and Jellal. Jellal and Evie had a close friendship,then one day Jellal had went mad, to were Evie and Erza left ter they left they joined FairyTail Evie met a lot a new people with amazing magic. sooner or later she will have to choose her one true love (someone from Fairytail or Jellal).
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own FaiyTail only my OC**

xXFanficGirlXx

Evelina and Erza walked, side by side, down a busy street. Erza claimed that they would arrive at the destination in less than ten minutes. Evelina had her head down low, trying to forget the horrible event that occurred less than a week ago, it still frightened her.

"We have finally arrived, Evie." Erza stated, placing her hand on caramel haired companion's shoulder.

Evelina shot her head up and looked up to at the tall building in front of her.

"Fairy Tail.." Evelina whispered.

Erza gave Evelina a reassuring smile. "We will start a new life here. Let's try to forget everything that happened _there_, okay?"

Evelina slowly nodded her head, smiling back at Erza.

They walked up to the doors and opened them.

Evelina's eyes widen at the scene in front of her.

The guild seemed so lively. Everyone seemed so happy, they were laughing and smiling, like nothing in their life was bothering them.

Evelina has never seen any like this in a very long time.

"Who the heck are you?" a voice boomed from beside Erza.

Erza turned around and looked at a boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes, and not to mention, only wearing his undergarments.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. This is my friend, Evelina. We wish to join your guild."

The boy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh okay then. I can show you to the Master if you want? I'm Gray Fulbuster by the way." and then he motioned the girls to follow him.

As the girls walked with Gray, they had finally came across the guild's Master, Markov.

"Gramps, these girls wish to join our guild." Gray stated while motioning to the sad girls behind him.

The old man glanced over to the girls. "Why do you two young ladies wish to join the guild?" The guild's Master asked in concern. Erza and Evelina had looked at one another with a slight tear rolling down their faces. Then Erza stated "Rob, he was a mage in this guild, and had brought up how wonderful this guild is, and how great this opportunity was for him." Evelina whipped of the wet tear diving down her left cheek.

As Markov had a second to think, he looked up at Erza and Evelina . "Well your wish has came true, welcome to the guild!" Markov smiled, Gray had noticed that Markov had let two new girls join the guild without even knowing their powers. "Wait! Master are you really going to let them join when you don't know their magic powers?" Gray had said waiting on the Master to take it back.

"Good eye Gray, but I have a feeling take they both have great potential knowing that they have met Rob. Ladies if you may tell me you qualities and names if I may ask." Markov said as he walk toward the two lost girls. Erza stepped forward as replied " I am Erza Scarlet my magic is requip , as for Evelina she is really shy-" Erza tried to finish her sentence. "I am Evelina Woodling a Ice Dragon Slayer." Evelina said, while Erza was shocked that she even said one word.

"Could they be stronger than me?" Gray asked himself softly. "I think I might have two new challenges ahead of me." Gray stated concerned.

Markov had told the two young girls to follow him to the guild hall.

"Let me have your full attention!" Markov yelled as tiring to climb up the table.

"We have two new guild members, the one to my left is Erza Scarlet her magic is Requip, to my right this is Evelina Woodling magic is Ice Dragon Slayer. These two girls have great potential they will being doing us a great favor by joining, that is all." Markov had announced to the guild.

As the two girls were getting settled in the guild, a young girl came upon them. " Glad to have you in the guild."

Erza an Evelina had went outside to get some air as gray was running after the girls trying to pick a fight. "Hey, you two are just scardy cats because you just don't want to get beaten up!" Gray had said not to realize that the two girls have a few tears roll down their cheeks.

"What do you want now?" Erza asked getting rid of her tears.

"Why are you two crying?" The boy asked with a firm voice.

The girls were quiet for a while until he asked them multiple questions. "Just tell me." He had repeatedly commanded.

"Just leave us alone!" Evelina yelled , then ran to the nearest flower blossom tree.

" Look Erza tell her that I apologize for making her upset." Gray said as he went back inside.

"Oh Gray! You made Evelina cry on the first day!" A little brown girl with a yellow plaid dress walking towards him.

"SHUT UP, Cana!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs to the guild members.

"Evelina, are you ok? It's all going to be ok." Erza went to Evelina to give her a friendly hug.

Evelina couldn't stop thinking of the past, and how horrible it was.

"I'm sorry Erza."Evelina said as she gave Erza a huge hug.

"_It's time to go , we can leave now!" Evelina yelled. "Why would you leave this beautiful place Evie?" A boy said with blue hair asked the two girls."we need to go now."Erza screamed. "Why all three of us can rule and finish the tower of heaven." The boy said to Erza and Evelina. "What's gotten into you Jellal?!" Evelina yelled in confusion._

Evelina gasped as she woke up in the guild hall on one of the tables.

The first person she saw was Gray beside her on her left and Erza on the right.

"Are you ok Evie?" Erza said concerned for her best friend. "Yeah I guess I just fell asleep or something." Evelina said softly.

"I'm sorry for making you upset." Gray said like he was forced to.

"No it's ok." Evelina said with raised eyebrows.

"Master Markov is renting us an apartment for a month then we pay for ourselves after." Erza said with a smile on her face. "That's great." Evelina said with excitement.

"We better get going it's getting dark."Erza said looking out the door.

A few minutes after leaving the guild they arrived at the big beautiful apartment.

"Wow, are you sure this is the right place?" Evelina asked. "Yup." Erza said with big eyes.

They went in and arranged the beds and feel asleep.

"_Are you guys betraying me?" Jellal asked with a angry voice._

"_Jellal look at you, your scaring me." Evelina stated._

"_Know what traders how bout you two just go!" Jellal yelled._

"_We stick together no matter what!" Erza cried out. "What happened with,(Everything will be okay?)Jellal, huh?!"Evelina asked with anger._

"_Do you think everything will be okay again Evie!" Jellal yelled and pushed Erza and Evelina out._

_The two girls screamed with fear as they fell. "To think I actually liked you two." Jellal said as a small laughter was building up._

Evelina woke up with tears dripping down her face. (_"What happened Jellal?" Evelina asked. "Everything." Jellal replied to her question.)_

**THATS IT FOR NOW IF YOU WANT MORE OR AT LEAST INTERESTED THEN EMAIL ME, COMMENT, SEND MESSAGE, OR KIK ME**

** ASK FOR EMAIL OR KIK IF NEEDED :) HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Closer

**HER WORST NIGHTMARE **

**I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL ONLY MY OC. **

**Chapter 2~ Getting Closer.**

**Evelina's POV****:**

I woke up crying in my own bed. I tried to sneak across Erza, but she is too smart, and noticed me tiptoeing across the room to the powder room.

"What are you doing? It's like two in the morning."Erza asked me, but I tried to hold my emotions in.

"I needed some water." I said trying to make sure she bout.

"Okay. Can you lay down with me? I'm having the dream again." Erza said begging me to lay down with her.

"Yeah, of course." I said with a big grin on my face.

I went to go get some water and then went to Erza as I could see she was in fear.

"What do you think he is doing right now?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"Probably messing up his future." Erza said as I heard her voice crackling.

I turned to face Erza and gave her a hug, but then we had to face the fact that it is in the past. Fairy Tail is our future now.

**The Next day:**

Erza and I were walking to Fairy Tail together and happen to walk across Gray.

The dark haired boy had asked us "How did you sleep?" He had asked the two of us. I spoke "I had better sleep." I had told him .

Erza was silent the whole walk to the guild.

"Why don't you talk Erza, you scared of the Gray?!" Gray yelled at Erza.

"STOP! You don't yell at my best friend Gray!" I had raised my voice at him. "Just go Gray let me handle it." A little girl squeezed through Gray and I . "My name is Mirajane." She had spoken.

"Look Erza, I think it is, the guild is your family you can tell us anything." Mirajane stated.

"I been having dreams of my past that's all." Erza stated, with a sad depressed look.

I paused for a minute knowing that I do too.

"I need to speak to you Evie." Erza asked of me to go somewhere private.

"I think that we shouldn't have left." Erza stated. My mouth flung open. "No, we did the right thin Grandpa Rob would have wanted this Erza and you know it." I pretty much yelled out.

I was still shocked that she would even say that.

"You're right I just can't help but think how badly he is ruing his life and our friends too." Erza stated with persuading me. "I know Erza, but this is good for us. Start enjoying your life not others." I said to get of the subject.

Erza came closer to me and apologized.

"COME OUT AND LETS FIGHT!"Someone had yelled out surprised to see Gray standing there with his fists tightened up. Then, Erza had stated "Are you sure you handle the both of us?" Erza asked Gray. "No not you, I want Evelina to fight the Gray." He had just asked. Did he really just asked me to fight him? I hope he knows that Aurora is a really intelligent dragon.

I stepped out of the private room into the guild hall.

Everyone gathered around Gray and I.

"I hope you know what I'm getting into Gray." I had warned him. "HA, like you can beat me!" Gray yelled.

I could tell gray was about to cast one of his spells.

"Ice make arrow!" As Gray casted hi spell. One of and Ice Dragon Slayer magic is that I can eat others ice just not my own.

When the ice arrows were coming towards me I ate most but one got me good.

I feel to the ground to catch everyone off guard next thing I stand up and yell… "Ice Dragons Roar!" As my ice had came from my mouth straight to Gray and hit him hard.

"OHHHH, She don't play around Gray!" Mirajane shout out to Gray. Erza from the comer of my eye looked proud of me that I had defeated Gray

I could her most of the guild screaming "WOW GO EVELINA!"It felt good, but I felt bad for Gray, because he looks hurt.

I walked over to Gray he looked pissed though.

"Look gray I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to hit that hard.

"Why are you trying to be nice to The Gray." Gray said with an attitude.

"Let me just mention you're the one who wanted to fight, so I don't think you should point fingers at me." I stated to Gray. "I just came over here to say sorry, but I can see you don't care." I said as I went to go back to Erza as she was sitting at the guilds bar.

" I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONE DAY EVELINA!" Gray yelled at me from across the room.

"Evie you did a great job, I haven't seen you do that ever." Erza congratulated me. I smiled at Erza, I never seen her so happy before.

"Thank you Erza." I said to Erza.

It got annoying, because everyone in the guild had still been shocked for what I had beaten Gray.

"Look I know that I beat Gray, but he is just as good as I am." I said to the guild, while standing on a guild table.

I honestly thought I was going throw up. I know the guild made me open, but not all the way though.

I could hear Cana in the background saying to Gray "OHH, SHE LIKES YOU."

I ignored her though. "This guild is a family." I stated to the guild. I got off the table to see Gray running to where Erza and I were.

" Look I am still going to fight you two, but I would like to get closer to you guys as well."Gray recommended for all of us.

I was kinda surprised that Gray was the big person this case, But I noticed that he is willing to become closer to me and Erza.

"We would love to give you a chance." Erza said with a slight grin building up on her face.

"Now Evie what do you say?" Gray asked excitedly since Erza agreed.

"I mean I guess I owe it to you since I kinda beat you hard and hour ago." I said with sarcasm.

I'm happy that Erza and I are getting closer to Gray.


	3. Chapter 3

IDONT OWN FAIRYTAIL ONLY MY OC  
Evelina's Point of view:

It's been about two months since me and Erza arrived at the Fairytale guild.

Everyone has improved on friendships with one another. I have improved on my shyness but still have the urge to puke when I speak up in front of everyone.

I saw Gray walk up to me with a short lavender haired girl. He told me about once or rather twice.

"Hey Evelina, this is Lisanna, she is Mira's little sister." Gray had said with his hand behind her back.

" Nice to meet you I'm Evelina." I said smiling at her.  
"I know who you are. Heck everyone knows who you are." Lisanna had giggled her words out.  
I thought to myself, does everyone really know who I am.  
Erza came running up to me yelling.."Master us letting take our first mission!"I was so happy to find it out that I would be going on my first mission with my best friend.  
"Yay,I can't wait."I screamed out with excitement.  
Me and Erza were so happy that we would be Leaving in one hour for a mission.  
I had snuck a peak at the mission request paper. It said we had to babysit some kittens. I love cats I have always wanted one but I have always been stuck in that prison for my childhood.  
"We better start getting ready." Erza had said.  
Gray looked upon me and Erza, as if he were jealous.  
"Hey Erza and Evelina!" Gray had yelled our names out. "I'll be here to fight when y'all come back." Gray had stated. "Don't bluff."Erza had mentioned.

ON THE WAY TO MISSION:

Me and Erza have been walking for hours looking for a exceed, master told us that it is a flying cat. I love cats but I'm scared to see what it looks like.  
"Can you hear me Evie?" A voice in my head had shouted.

I looked at Erza to see if she had heard it out not, but she didn't.

"Evie can you hear me?"  
The voice said again. This time I had figured out that it had been Jellal's voice.  
I started to feel light headed when we came across this cave, it all came raising into my head. "Evie this is where you and Erza well die!" I heard him about at me.  
I started to cry, Erza looked at me and asked if everything was thing is, is that it wasn't but I lied to her

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP May-19-2014  
"I hear something Evie."Erza had pointed to the cave.  
My heart stopped when we took the first step into the cave. Was it the gush wind, or Jellal's voice.

I looked around the cave to look at nothing but darkness, wondering if this is where me and Erza shall die.

"Evie I think we should go." Erza had told pointing to the way out of the cave.  
We ran where we had come in to find out we couldn't leave.  
I looked at Erza and Erza looked at me.  
We shouted for help, but it never came.  
After a few minutes. We heard footsteps outside of the cave. For one moment I thought that we could find a way out.  
"Hey can you help!" I shouted to the little boy that looked my age.  
I cleared my eyes to find out that the boy looked lost and filled with anger.  
He had salon colored hair with a striped scarf.

"Sure!" the little boy said coming into the cave.  
"No! Don't come any closer!" Erza shouted. "you will get stuck in here too." I had convinced him to stop.

"How am I suppose to get you out then." The little boy had stated.

""What's your name?" Erza asked politely like she always does.

" Natsu!" He said with a big grin on his face.

I thought to myself wondering how are we suppose to get out i mean we are trapped in this cave for a reason..


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL ONLY MY OC**

Evelina's POV-  
We are still stuck in this stupid cave, when will we ever get out?

"Look you don't have to stay Natsu." I had stated to the the young boy.

"No I'm going to help you and your friend get out!" Natsu shouted with encouragement.

I had heard footsteps coming toward the cave , I tilted my head toward the noise to see it was Gray and Lissiana.

"Hey you guys!" I shouted to them.  
"Oh my goodness Evelina, Erza you ok?" Lissiana asked Erza with being worried.  
Gray looked at Natsu and chuckled at his salmon hair.  
I thought to myself tht Gray is just being to self centered, but I already knew that.

" What is so wrong that you had to yell at me and Lissiana?!" Gray asked with a tone.  
" Erza and I can't leave the cave." I stated.  
"Wow so I am the one wow has to help the strongest kids at this guild?" Gray said with a slight grin.  
"Shut up, and get us out!" Erza shouted at Gray.

"Please Gray." Lissiana shoved Gray.

I was nervous that this would be unsuccessful.

Gray was getting ready to ice mold, to try to help us.  
"Ice make door!" Gray shouted his magic.

Then a door appeared what seemed in the middle of the cave entrance.  
"Well Erza you first." Gray had spoken.

I was scared to look but surprisingly it worked.  
I walked up to the door, and stuck my arm out. Out of nowhere I felt peace then there went my body out of the cave.

I ran towards Gray and gave him a huge hug.  
"Thank you so much Gray!" I yelled out with a tear Escaping my eye.  
"Ummm ok, can you get off me no Evelina." Gray commanded as he was blushing.  
"Oh yeah sorry." I said letting go of Gray.

"This is Natsu. Natsu this is Gray and Lissiana." Erza had introduced everyone to each other.

"Natsu would you like to come with us?" I asked him .

"Ahh I-I would love to!" Natsu's eyes widened with a huge smile appeared across his face.

((Hour later))

"Hey do you see that?" Lissiana asked everyone .  
A bush was moving in the corner of my eye. I ran toward it and I caught a pretty cat like creature."What is this? It has wings too." I said to our group.

"That's a exceed It looks like it likes you Evelina."Lissiana stated. I never thought I would get one she is so pretty.

((At FairyTail))

Everyone arrived at fairytail.  
"Wow." Natsu said. "I want to join!" Natsu shouted.  
Master walked up to Natsu "So you want to son?" Master asked Natsu.

-Present Day will begin in next chapter. present day for them is when they are at a hotel for the weekend to relax-


	5. The Best To The Worst

I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL ONLY MY OC

PRESENT DAY

GOING TO BE IN EVELINA'S POV-

We arrived at a grand hotel, I had to catch my breathe.

"Wow this is so beautiful!" Erza said with a huge glance on her face.

Erza , Lucy , And I went into our penthouse and all hopped in the hot tub.

We had been sitting in the hot tub for maybe twenty minutes.

~ Party Hall~

Natsu was at a toy machine. All of a sudden it had become pitch black in the party hall.

~penthouse~

Erza and I looked at one another. We could hear banging and clashing downstairs.

I was nervous for my friends and me as well.

I tried to leave the room to help my friends. I hear a sudden scream from behind me. To look back to no Erza. Just me in that room all alone.

It felt like someone was watching me, I looked around me everywhere.

I felt a gush of wind behind me,then turn around to find some ok me who looked familiar.

Then taken under my will.

Hour Later~

I woke up being so uncomfortable, I looked beside me and saw Erza trying to fight her way out of the rope.

" Erza where are we." I said trying to remember what had happend. I looked around the small room.. It looked rough and ragged.

" I don't quite know yet. But it feels like we're on a ship or something." Erza had stated to me while she was struggling to get out.

I heard footsteps come down into the small room. I was scared that the person that came through the door would just make a bad impression.

When the door opened I couldn't believe my own eyes.

It was Shô. I smiled at first , it's been forever since I have seen him.

I looked at Erza , she seemed happy to see him but something didn't look right when I saw her facial expression.

Shô looked nervous then I finally thought wait why did he kidnap me and Erza it made no since.

"Eve, Erza nice for your presence." Sho had said with a smile on his face."Why are we here Sho?" I had asked with a concerned look upon my face.

"Havent you heard your paying a visit to Jellal." Sho said with a deathening look on his face. I looked at Erza and a tear went down my face. "You ladies already look dressed up for this event, see you when we are at the island." Sho said walking out the door.

"HOW COULD YOU SHO!" I yelled out. Sho walked back in. "How could I... WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!"Sho had shouted back at me, then left the room.

" Erza maybe Jellal changed in a good way." I said catching a peak at her. "I guess we will find out shortly Eve." Erza said playing with the ropes to try to get loose.

A few minuties after Sho left the room two random people came in and put bags over our heads and then injected a needle into our necks. I couldnt really remeber the rest, it was pretty much all downhill from there.

I suddenly woke up and i was chained to the cold and dule brick wall. Erza had happen to be in the cell beside me, i could hear Sho talking to her. "Your in for a treat Erza, really you are, i'm so sorry for what I did to you and Eve." Sho had said while crying.

The cell door opened, i drew to a sweat. Sho had came in to unlock me. "I'm sorry Eve..." Sho had said. I rolled my eyes knowing he had a chioce. I looked at the cell Erza was in, i saw her and gasped. I will see him first. I bent my head down knowing there was a conflict waiting for me.

We arrived to the top of the stairs and i saw a figure that seemed to have a thick blue hoddie on and suddenly said "Sho let go now, now i must deal with her." A man had spoken.

I dropped to ground still being locked in a rope. I was scared to see if that was him or not so i looked to the ground.

"It's been awhile Eve." The man had said. I flenched for a second.

The man i could feel he was in front of me. "Look Eve you know me now let me see your beautiful face, i've missed it." He said while lifting my head up. I opened my eyes.

"Jellal.." I said crying.

COMMENT

VOTE

FOLLOW

JELLA IS WAITING...


End file.
